Frame structures that are used for supports, stands, display apparatus, racks, carts, or workstations often utilize a plurality of frame members which are attached together perpendicularly where certain frame members constitute vertical frame portions and other frame members constitute horizontal frame portions.
There are many existing ways to attach the frame members to one another. Where permanent structures are envisioned, permanent techniques of fastening are used such as welding, gluing, or nailing. In structures which are not intended to be permanent, techniques such as bolting, interfitting projections and slots, bendable metal tabs, and the like have been used.
A common drawback of non-permanent structures is that the devices are limited in that the number of points of attachment is restricted, and the structure is oftentimes predetermined for one configuration and cannot be used for multiple uses based on the configuration chosen.